Our research focused on 3 broad themes: (i) Etiology and pathogenesis of ocular inflammatory diseases. (ii) Development of Biologics for treating autoimmune diseases; (iii) T cell and cytokine biology: Contributions to basic mechanisms of host immunity. Significant advances in each of these areas include: 1. Discovery that Interleukin-35 induces regulatory B cells that suppress autoimmune disease. 2. Characterization of factors that underlie the development of chronic intraocular inflammation and retinal degenerative disease. (3) Demonstration of the critical roles of IRF-8, STAT3, SOCS1, cytokines in the development and suppression uveitis.